An Eye For An Eye
by nibbles131
Summary: Set during Major Arcana, Clary gets injured whilst protecting the Cup. Alec blames Jace for what happens, causing a big rift between the two.
'Clary run, it's safer if we all split up. They can't track us all, just don't stop running.' She nodded and ran, she could hear the pulsing of Izzy's necklace fading and the snarling of demons getting louder. She could feel panic rising in her throat, every noise was making her nervous.

She ran down a corridor and saw a fan whirling behind the metal fencing at the end, the noises were getting louder and she turned the corner as she approached the end. 'Crap.' It was a dead end. She turned round to see 3 Shax demons cornering her.

There was no way she would be able to fight them off herself without proper training. She prayed that Jace would find her, they were coming closer their snarls getting angrier. There was one thing she hadn't tried, she reached into her bag and pulled out the tarot card.

The thin paper card stared back at her as she stuck her hand in, the face of the card turned into what looked like a portal. She could feel the cup inside the card, her hand clasped around the cup and she pulled it out. It was lighter than she expected and had a glow that seemed to emanate from inside the cup itself.

She felt power pulsing through her body just by holding it. The demons stayed where they were snarling 'demons get back!' She shouted. They seemed hesitant but didn't move 'I said demons get back!' She shouted again louder and with more authority. They turned round running off back down the corridor. She ran down the corridor after they had gone desperate to find the others. Entering the room; she was in previously she found it empty, she started to panic. She hoped that they had run off in a direction. But which one?

Every direction looked the same, more corners, pipes and chances to get killed by a demon. 'Clary think. What way is the best way to go?' She could hear snarling again and decided to run straight ahead. She could feel her heart beating like crazy. She should have been scared but she couldn't help but feel the thrill which she thought that all shadow hunters felt.

She prayed Alec was holding up alright. She didn't want to think of him struggling but it was in the back of her mind. She entered another open space stopping to catch her breath. She realised that she still had the cup in her hand and that if she lost it she'd be seriously screwed. Grabbing the cup, she took the plain tarot card out of her bag and put it back into the card, the same mysterious purple portal appeared. As she took her hand out the image of the cup reappeared on the tarot card. She put it back in her bag as Jace turned up.

'Are you hurt?' He walked closer, she breathed a sigh of relief. Glad to see a familiar face. 'Do you have the cup?' He looked worried, Clary nodded. He moved closer to me, he didn't look worried but something she couldn't put my finger on. 'Give to me, just until we are back at the institute.

Clary paused for a moment, why would Jace ask for the cup? He never had asked for it before. Something wasn't sitting right with her. 'No. I am perfectly capable of holding onto it. Let's go.' She started to get annoyed, she started to walk until he put his hand on her shoulder stopping her. 'Clary just give me the cup.' He sounded angry this time and his facial expression changed, he started to look like he was losing his patience.

'Fine.' Clary reached into her bag and grabbed her seraph blade. She pulled it out as fast as she could but Jace was quicker. He knocked it out of her hand it went crashing onto the floor the light disappearing as the blade shrunk back into the handle. He grabbed her forcefully squeezing a cry of pain out of Clary.

She kicked straight up into his groin, letting go of her; Clary moved away and grabbed the blade, which extended and glowed in her hand. She felt more confident with a weapon.

The thing she thought was Jace hissed at her, his face splitting into more sections all lined with very sharp teeth. She moved backwards away from him and felt the cold concrete of the wall pressing against her. She realised he had backed her into a corner and she had no where to go.

He started to come closer as she rifled through her bag desperate to grab the mortal cup. She quickly pulled the card out and put her hand on it but nothing happened. She tried again and all she did was touch the card, no portal no cup. Just the card. She kept trying as he got closer but nothing was happening. 'Crap.' She muttered to herself putting it back her bag.

Clary tilted the blade towards the demon, her hands started shaking. She tried to calm herself but without any training this demon was for sure going to kill her. 'Calm yourself Clary. You've killed a demon before.' She told herself remembering that thing in her apartment that almost killed her the last time.

The demon was now stood in breathing distance. It looked exactly like Jace, she wasn't sure how demons were able to do that but she thought about how dangerous it would have been if she had given the cup to it. This was it, fight or die. She noticed it had gained some features, it had claws now. It was starting to look less like Jace and more like a demon. She lunged forwards with her blade and missed, it looked like it was smirking at her which only annoyed her more. She lunged again and missed again. It swiped its claws towards her face which she moved sharply out of the way and caught the wall. She turned the blade around smacking it sharply in the face catching it off guard.

It stumbled back and gave her enough time to move out of the way. She felt more confident being out of the corner and stood in the middle of the room. She remembered the little training she had and stood in stance ready. It turned round angrily, snarling. They ran at each other, both ready to attack.

She looked up and saw that the demon was impaled on her seraph blade. The glamour disappeared as the demon disintegrated; sparks fell onto the ground and it was gone. The adrenaline wore off replaced by sharp pain that shot across her face, it was excruciating, she felt blood dripping down her face and didn't dare touch her cheek. That was when she realised, she couldn't see out of her right eye.

She screamed, screamed until it hurt. Blood dripped down her jacket. She heard Alec and Luke shouting 'Clary?' She turned round and there was Alec stood there shocked at what he saw, she started to grow worried. 'What, why are you looking at me like that? Why can't I fucking see!' She started shouting hysterically before she felt extremely faint and collapsed. Alec was quick enough to catch her. All she saw was his blurry face and muffled voice telling Luke to get her to Magnus. Then she blacked out.

/

Alec was pacing the floor; he was visibly stressed. Running his fingers through his hair and constantly checking on Clary. 'Magnus you have to help her.' He hated being like this, but Clary wasn't in a good way and she was everything he wanted. 'I can't lose her, I just can't—I need her.' His voice started to crack, this was difficult on everyone.

Luke was sat in a chair intently watching Magnus use his magic, the blue light flowing into her. Alec examined the massive gashes on the right side of her face, her eye was completely ruined, dried blood caked her face and hair. The glowing beauty now a dull pale white. Magnus was using all his energy and Alec wasn't sure if it was working or not.

He was glad that she was unconscious during all of this, Magnus would occasionally point to things he had out on the table and get either Luke or Alec to hand them to him. He didn't ask what it was, or what it was for. He didn't care as long as it helped.

The door to Magnus's apartment abruptly opened causing everyone to shoot up. Jace and Izzy walked in and rushed to see Clary. Their faces dropped when they saw the state she was in. But all Alec could then see was red. Red hot anger.

'Why was she alone?' He snapped at Jace. Who turned round to look at him, 'I told her to run. It was safer if we spli' before he could finish Alec had punched him right in the face. He went to throw a punch back before Izzy stood in the way and blocked them both. 'Enough. What has happened has happened. We need to be there for Clary.' She was trying to be the voice of reason but Alec was having none of it.

'This is your fault. She wasn't ready to go it alone. Especially with demons around. What the hell were you thinking? She could have been killed! You are dead to me Wayland.' He stormed off into Magnus' bedroom and slammed the door shut. Alec sat down on the end of Magnus' bed the faint smell of sandalwood lingered in the air. He found it difficult to stay still because everything was going through his head at once. The threat of valentine, the cup, Clary, Jace. He just needed to know that she was going to be alright. He should have been there for her, he should have got there quicker to kill that bastard. He hit the bed with a fist a few times, it didn't do anything but it made him feel better at least.

/

He'd been sat there for what felt like hours when he heard a knock on the door. Izzy sheepishly stuck her head round the door as if to ask if she was allowed to enter. He moved over indicating for her to sit on the bed next to him and she walked inside.

'Magnus has finished with Clary. She's going to be alright big brother. She has to wear a bandage on her eye for a couple of days but it will be fine.' She smiled warmly at him, deep down she knew that he had a soft side not that he would ever admit it.

Alec sighed with relief, he couldn't describe how glad he felt to know that she would recover. He hugged his sister taking her by surprise who wrapped her arms round him and squeezed in response. 'Where is Magnus?' Alec stood up and walked towards the door, 'he's resting on the couch, next to Clary.' He nodded and walked back to where everyone was.

Luke was gone, pack business he said, Jace had gone back to the institute to inform the clave about what happened. Alec could see Magnus sat down on the opposite side of the couch looking tired. He walked closer to both of them. 'Magnus I can't thank you enough.' He nodded, 'I know shadowhunter, you owe me.' He smiled weakly and got up to grab a drink not wanting to use his magic in the state he was in.

Alec sat down next to Clary who was now sat up right looking much better than before. The glow had returned to her face and the gouges were gone from her face. She had a bandage taped over her right eye. He took her hand and she turned to look at him. 'Hey.' She whispered. 'You saved my life Alec, if you hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened.' He adjusted himself so she could lay on him.

He held her close. 'What Jace did was unacceptable to you Clary. Look what happened to you, I assume you heard what I said to him.' She nodded, 'Alec I know this is hard but this isn't his fault. He was doing what he thought was best for me.' Alec went to speak but Clary put her finger to his lips. 'I don't know much about the Shadow world but I know that Jace being your parabatai is a major thing and you can't just turn your back on him now after everything you've been through together.' Seeing her with that bandage hurt him in more ways than he imagined but he knew she was right.

'I will speak to him, but as soon as your eye is better; I am going to train you. You need to know how to fight because on my life I won't allow this to happen again.' his voice was assertive. Of that she was sure he would never let anything like this happen again.

A/N: This was a prompt requested by TheMissingWinchester. Now changed back to a one shot; I found it works better as a one shot.


End file.
